The subject matter disclosed herein relates to fuel cell systems and, more particularly, to a flange assembly for use with a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) system.
Fuel cells are electrochemical energy conversion devices that have demonstrated a potential for relatively high efficiency and low pollution in power generation. Certain fuel cells, such as SOFCs, operate in large-scale power systems that provide electricity to satisfy industrial and municipal needs.
Many known SOFC systems include a plurality of electrically interconnected SOFCs. More particularly, many known SOFC systems include a plurality of electrically interconnected SOFC “stacks,” which, in turn, include a plurality of electrically interconnected SOFCs. During operation, a supply of fuel and air is delivered to each SOFC stack by way of one or more fuel and/or air pipes originating from an associated balance of plant (BOP) subsystem.
Typically, BOP subsystems in known SOFC systems are electrically grounded, while the plurality of SOFC stacks operate at voltage (e.g., approximately 1000 volts). The plurality of known SOFC stacks further operate at a temperature in the range of approximately 600-800 degrees Celsius, while BOP subsystems operate at temperatures that are significantly lower.
To electrically insulate SOFC systems from associated BOP subsystems, some known SOFC systems separate SOFC stacks from associated BOP subsystems using a dielectric material or insulator placed between each SOFC stack and its BOP mounting plate. Other known systems separate SOFC stacks using a dielectric material integrated with BOP pipes coupled to the SOFC stack.
Conventional insulation mechanisms may, however, break down, fracture, or otherwise degrade after prolonged exposure to the electrical variations that occur between SOFC stacks and the BOP.